


The memories we shared

by HyperOnCatnip



Category: Original Work
Genre: Homosexuality, Hybrids, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pregnancy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperOnCatnip/pseuds/HyperOnCatnip
Summary: Sei has always been in love with his childhood friend Akira, an alpha who has a friendly rivalry with his brother, Rin. Akira never showed him any interest, having all of his attention on Rin, so when another alpha started having feelings for him he fell emediatley.
Kudos: 1





	The memories we shared

**Author's Note:**

> So my guilty pleasure is Omegaverse, I don't even know why I find it so interesting. Anyways I decided to treat myself since I'm struggling with my other works.

Being the only omega in a family of high class alphas was hard. Almost impossible at times even. As long as Sei could remember he had been intimidated by his mothers and Rins scents when they got the least agitated, even when it wasn't aimed at him. His other relatives treated him like the pest and made him sit in another room during festive dinners. But the worst part of it had been his first heat.

It was a day in early autumn, when the leaves still had their green colour. He had been with Rin and Akira, watching the two alphas run around, challenging eachother. He had felt a sting in his nether region, followed by a weird itch. Akira had stopped in the middle of his chase to wrinkle his nose.

"You stink Sei!" he had said, making Rin smell the air with a frown. Sei had felt dizzy, weaker than usual as Rin ran up to him, sending out calming pheromones. "You smell diffrent" his brother had said, sniffing him carefully. Akira had tied his scarf around his head to get away from his scent. "Is he okay?" he had asked Rin.

"I feel weird" Sei had told them, voice out of breath and his body feeling sluggish. The two alphas had propped him up on Akiras back and started running towards their house. Their moms were in the garden, moving the flowers inside for the winter. They both had looked alarmed when the trio arrived at their doorstep.

"Sei!" Kyoko, one of their mothers, had cried, having sensed his disstress. "Are you hurt?" she sniffed him, massaged his back, until she stopped. Picking up the faint scent of heat. She had quickly taken him off of Akiras back and rushed inside. There he was stuffed into his bed firmly, getting sheets and pillows thrown at him. She locked his door, scenting it possesively. He didn't feel safe, despite the fact that it was to protect him.

He had wanted to play with his brother and friend like any other kid, but after that day he wasn't allowed. Playing with alphas was too dangerous for a weak omega such as himself.

Now he was older, 17 years of age, watching the two alphas play baseball. He would always cheer for Akira, even when his brother was in the other team. Rin was strong and smart, allways winning against the opposing team. The opposite of Sei who was weak and a little dumb.

"Hey, is this seat empty?" a voice over him asks. Sei catch a whiff of an alpha. He look up to see a rather goodlooking guy. He feel his face flush as he move to the side of the bench.

"Y-yes, I'm alone" he stammers. The goodlooking alpha sit down besides him, looking at the game. Sei sneaks a couple nervous glances at him. "Um, do you like baseball?"

The alpha smiles, chuckling. "Yeah, it's my favourite" he says. A waft of his scent tickle Seis nose, making him swoon. The alpha catch him. "Hey, you're pretty cute"

"Y-you think so?" Sei asks, subconsiously moving a starnd of hair behind his ear. He can see that the alpha is in fact serious about his words.

"Yeah, wanna go on a date?" the alpha asks him. Sei feels his legs go weak, if it hadn't been for the bench and this guy holding onto him, he'd be on the ground. He cast a glance at Akira who has his arm around Rin's neck.

"I want to go out with you" he decides. The alpha lay a hand on top of his hand. He's comforted by the fragrance of freshly cut grass the alpha ommits.

"You'll make a fine omega, I'll never let you go" he hear the alpha say. It makes Sei's stomach turn slightly, yet his instincts purr like a content cat. That's how omegas are, wanting to be a possession to their alphas.

They couldn't look away from eachother as the match went on. Not even when it was Akira's turn to pitch.

▪

Rin saw his brother talk to the unknown alpha in the corner of his eye. The ball shot into the air right in his path. He caught it and threw it to Akira. "And you're out!" he can hear Akira say. The batter glares at him from the first base. There was quite a bunch there already.

"This is unfair! You two shouldn't be in one team during practice" the next batter exclaims as he picks up the bat. Rin walks over to the catcher, patting him on the shoulder. "Let's do it like this then" he announces as they switch places. The former catcher looks thankful. Akira was known for throwing so hard that your hands could break. The batter beams. "We can always count on Rin!"

Akira smirks at him, moving his weight into a pitcher stance. "In that case I will not hold back~" he says, throwing the ball with all of his might. The batter yelps as it swish past him, into Rins glove. "Strike."

The batter taps the bat to the ground, crouching. He breaths out slowly. "Okay, let's do this..." he tells himself and Rin can't help but laugh. Akira grits his teeth as he throws. The batter manage to angle it down with the bat, cursing at the impact. The ones waiting at the bases hurries to run as far as they can before the ball is caught and passed on.

Rin sneaks a glance in his brothers direction. Why was the alpha holding his hand? Didn't Sei like Akira anymore? "RIIIN GIVE ME THE BALL!" Akira shouts. Rin looks down at his hand, when had he caught it? He toss it back to the other alpha.

Their coach blow his whistle. "That's it for today boys" he tells them with a soft smile. "I have no doubt we will win the next match!" the team highfived him on the way off of the field.

"Gee you were too slow! I could've pitched five times more!" Akira complains besides Rin. "Isn't that overdoing it?" Rin asks with a sigh. The other alpha looked at him in annoyance. "You don't get it! It could've been a new record!"

"Who cares about that anyways?" Rin says, rolling his eyes when Akira lets out a loud gasp. "I DO! I care!" he yells and Rin ignores him. Sei and that alpha is still on the bench. Akira stares at them in the most undescreet way possible. "No way!" he gasp. "who's that guy with Sei? His mate?"

The alpha on the bench look their way with a small smile. Rin rise his hand in a greeting, before dragging Akira into the dressing room. "I've never seen him before" Rin says, removing his sweaty shirt. Akira makes a growling sound. "I don't like him" he decides. "My gut tells me he's bad news"

Rin quirks his lip in thought. While Akira's gut feeling was overreacting most of the time, Rin couldn't help but believe it this time. Maybe it was just him being overprotective, but there was something about that alpha that rubbed him the wrong way.

"We got to make sure he's good to Sei" Akira's voice brought him out of his thoughts. They had gotten into the showers, around them their team mates had lively conversations with eachother. Akira tilted his head to the side like a confused bird. He took a step closer, sniffing him. "Oi, why are you so spaced out? You worried? Sei is smart you know, he wouldn't put himself in danger!"

"I know" Rin says, rinsing his body of sweat and soap. "But mom always says that as an alpha I have to protect him."

"Of course we'll protect him if anything bad happens to him!" Akira says, dunking Rins shoulder. "You can count on me!" he give him a bright smile as they towel off. "Are you free after this? Wanna play this new game I got? It's called Warts from Mars!"

Rin throws on his clothes, folding the used ones and put them into a plastic bag. He packs everything neatly before throwing the backpack over his shoulders. "If you can catch me I'll play" he says, sprinting out of the locker room. Akira gawks at him, hastily throwing his belongings into his own bag. "Cheating! You're always cheating!" he yells after him.

"It's not cheating when you never have the upperhand you monster!" Rin yells back. Akira catches up to him moments later, wrapping his long arms around him so he can't escape. "See, you're a monster~" Rin says. He would never admit that he always lets himself get caught just so he can be close to the other alpha. Especially since he knows how Sei feel about him.

Akira lets out a celebratory sound before he lets go. "I swear it's good! I played it a little yesterday and I know you'll love it!" he says as they make their way over to the bench.

Sei looks up at them when they get closer. The alpha next to him eyes them up and down. Rin can feel his eyes on him a little too long. "Introduce yourself!" Akira demands besides him. The others emediatley jump at the demand.

"I'm Kota" the alpha answers. "No way!" Akira says. "No that is my name" the other alpha says.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sei's younger brother, Rin" Rin says, reaching out his hand. Kota takes his hand into a handshake. Akira glares at Kota. "You better not hurt Sei, I'll beat you up!"

"Who in their right mind would hurt their omega?!" Kota asks, raising his voice. He glares back at Akira. "Didn't your mother teach you that?" he asks. The two of them look like they're about to kill eachother.

Rin quickly steps inbetween them. "Don't scare your omega, didn't your mother teach you that?" he asks Kota in a friendly tone. He can't stop the dominating scent of wildfire from proudly presenting itself. It makes Kota bow his head in submission. Akira pinch his own leg to snap out of his own submissive state.

"You bastard! Don't mess with me" Akira growls between gritted teeth. Rin lets out a lighthearted laugh. "Aki~ra~ Let's go play that game! I'm sure Sei can find his way home on his own with the help of Kota" he says, and emediatley does Akiras face light up.

"I want to stay with Kota a little longer" Sei says with a shy look. Rin smiles, leaning into his personal space for a quick scenting. They hug shortly and Sei runs his fingers through Rins ashen-blonde hair. "D-don't fight too much" Sei tells him.

"It depends on Rin" Akira says. "I can't not hit him if he's a meanie"

Rin smiles innocently. "I'll be nice today, I promise" he says. It's clear that Sei is doubting him, but he doesn't say anything. He frowns ruffling his big brothers hair. "See you at home"


End file.
